1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical portal apparatus for use in a minimally invasive surgical procedure. More particularly, the surgical portal apparatus includes a cleaning device to facilitate in situ cleaning of surgical instruments placed within the surgical portal apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies, or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. A typical surgical object, such as a laparoscope includes: a housing, an elongated viewing portion shaft extends from one end of the housing, and a viewing portion that is provided in the distal end of the viewing portion shaft. A camera viewfinder extends from the other end of the housing. A camera is connected to the housing and transmits images sighted through the viewing portion to a television monitor on which the images are displayed. During a surgical procedure, the distal end portion of the viewing portion shaft is extended into an incision in the patient's abdominal wall, while the proximal end portion of the viewing portion shaft, the housing and the camera viewfinder remain outside the patient.
During insertion of an endoscope or a laparoscope into the body and during the surgical procedure, debris, e.g., organic matter and moisture may be deposited on the viewing portion of the endoscope. The buildup of debris and/or moisture on the viewing portion impairs visualization of the surgical site, and often necessitates cleaning of the viewing portion. Cleaning of the instruments often necessitates removal of the instruments from the surgical site, thereby increasing the time required to perform the surgical procedure.